Status
by FortunesRevolver
Summary: In which Gilbert uses the internet on Roderich's computer, and then goes to tell him about it. PrussiaxAustria


So... this was a random idea I got while talking to a friend online. I don't really remember WHAT it was that inspired this, but I thought that I might as well write it, since there aren't enough PruAus fics on this website and because I'm halfway done with the next chapter for **_The Long Road Home_**. So... I guess this is my reward? XD To write more? I don't freaking know. Anyway... Enjoy!

* * *

Crimson eyes stared intently at the screen before them as Gilbert quickly navigated through the page he was on. The tip of his pink tongue could be seen protruding through his lips, moving sporadically every few seconds to lick and rewet them as he worked. With each click he made, his gaze would shift toward the door and his body would tense just a little more before continuing his work. If he were caught, it would be all over. It was risky enough to be using Roderich's computer—as he forgot his laptop at home—but if the brunette saw what was on the screen, he'd be left to explain just what exactly it was that he was doing, and given how blunt the subject matter was, making an excuse was out of the question.

"Done…" the Prussian murmured to himself as he finally clicked out of the window he was on and sent the computer back into sleep mode. He felt exhausted and worn, leaning back in his chair to stare at the ceiling. His pulse had started to race somewhere in the middle of his little endeavor, and it had yet to slow itself properly. "Now… where did Roddy go?"

* * *

Just as Gilbert had planned, he found Roderich sitting at the grand piano in his music room, eyes shut and swaying with the flow of music. The breeze from the window ruffled his hair lightly, and the sunlight seemed to bounce off the other's skin in an almost angelic glow that the albino couldn't help but stare at until the song was finished. It wasn't until the Austrian's voice finally broke the silence that had fallen over the room that Gilbert finally snapped back into reality.

"What…?"

"I asked what you were doing," Roderich repeated with a frown, standing and moving away from the piano. "You've been standing there for nearly five minutes. Unless you wish to say something, then take a seat or remove yourself from the room."

Rolling his eyes, Gilbert smirked and leaned against the doorway, making himself comfortable before speaking. "I wanted to tell you something."

Silence.

"Well?" The Austrian crossed his arms in faint annoyance, fixing the silverette with an annoyed look. "Gilbert, I'm trying to catch up my piano practice. I wasn't able to play at all yesterday and—"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't enjoy it," Gilbert snorted. "It was our anniversary. Spending it in here," he gestured to the piano room, "would be just the same as what we do almost every day. I wanted to make it special… and it was totally awesome; admit it." The Prussian grinned, "But I think I enjoyed what happened that night more than—"

"Gilbert!" Roderich blushed heavily, a faint look of horror on his face. "Don't talk about what we…" he struggled for the right words as he fought back the darkening red colour that graced his cheeks. "…do in private so…"

"What, openly?" Gilbert rolled his eyes again and shifted his weight from his right foot to the left. "It's not like we've got an audience here, Roddy. We had sex, and we enjoyed it. Move on and stand up, you need to go to your computer."

The brunette huffed in annoyance, but his legs obeyed the Prussian before his mind could argue and found himself standing in front of the other little more than a minute later. "What is it, Gilbert? I'm not going to ask again… Please just—"

"There's something weird on your Facebook."

"…What?" Roderich blinked and frowned. The only reason he'd bothered to get a profile on the online community in the first place was after a great deal of tag-teamed pestering and begging from Elizabeta and the Prussian in front of him. He'd never seen much point in its use, but he would admit that it was very useful for communicating with the other nations when it came to getting the word out. All of them (even those who didn't get along) seemed to be friends with one another on the online community, and even if one nation didn't see it fit to befriend one of the others, it was more than likely that they were friends with someone else and somehow, whenever news needed to be spread, everyone knew it by the end of the week if it were posted on the community. "What do you mean 'something weird'? I hardly even use it. Why would there be…"

Gilbert shrugged. "How should I know? Maybe Francis hacked your account or something. But I'd go and check it if I were you."

A sense of dread fell over the pianist as he brushed passed the Prussian and made his way toward the computer room. Francis was well-known for managing to get into other's Facebook accounts and somehow tampering with them to say or show something embarrassing, and the means by which he did it were usually not drastic enough that others wouldn't believe it. Either way, he wasn't willing to risk it.

* * *

The moment Roderich pulled his Facebook up, he immediately checked his albums and status. Neither of them seemed to be any different than the last time he'd looked at them. This sent a rush of relief through the brunette's being as he leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Just what was it that…" he trailed off, violet eyes focused on the single red square with a "1" in the center of it on the upper-left hand corner of the page. "What is that…?"

Moving the mouse, he clicked on it and waited for the page to load. The message that popped up was short, but it by the time he finished reading it, a dark blush had settled itself on his cheeks once more and his jaw dropped several inches.

_"You have a request from Gilbert Weillschmit to add him as your fiancé. Confirm/Ignore."_

"What…" Hearing footsteps behind him, Roderich turned around in his chair and gasped sharply. Kneeling on the floor behind his chair was Gilbert, a nervous smile on his face, and a small, opened box in his hands. Nestled inside the box, glimmering faintly under the bright lighting of the computer room, was a simple, but elegant silver ring. "G-Gilbert, what are you…?"

"Aw, come on, Roddy…" the Prussian pouted, his lower lip puffing out. "Isn't that obvious? Don't tell me I bribed Lizzy for your password for nothing."

The Austrian could only stare as his mouth worked wordlessly, trying to form the words that wouldn't come. A hand rose to his mouth, hiding the smile that had bloomed beneath it as he turned wordlessly back to the computer, earning a small noise of protest from Gilbert. "Hey, Roddy…! I'm proposing over here! Don't ignore me, I—" he stopped, feeling his cell phone vibrate, indicating that he had gotten an alert from the same website that sat on Roderich's screen.

"You should check that…" Roderich murmured, smiling faintly as the silverette pulled out his phone and stared at the screen, pressing several buttons to follow the alert.

It only took Gilbert a few seconds to read before he was beaming again and a small force crashed into him, sending the phone skidding across the floor. Laughter echoed off the walls as the Prussian returned the warm embrace his brunette partner had tackled him into, crimson eyes sparkling with a pure and love-filled joy they hadn't held since the day Roderich finally accepted his (constant) offers to go on a date.

_"Roderich Edelstein has accepted your request."_


End file.
